Coral Springs, Florida
| settlement_type = City | image_skyline = Coral Springs One Charter Place.JPG border | image_caption = Downtown Coral Springs in July 2007 | image_flag = Flag of Coral Springs, Florida.png | image_blank_emblem = Logo of Coral Springs, Florida.png | image_seal = Seal of Coral Springs, Florida.png | image_map = Map of Florida highlighting Coral Springs.svg | mapsize = 250x200px | map_caption = Location in Broward County and the U.S. state of Florida | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = }} | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Broward | government_footnotes = | government_type = Commission-Manager | leader_title = Acting Mayor and Vice Mayor | leader_name = Skip Campbell and Lou Cimaglia | leader_title2 = Commissioners | leader_name2 = Joshua Simmons, Joy Carter, and Larry Vignola | leader_title3 = City Manager | leader_name3 = Michael Goodrum | leader_title4 = City Clerk | leader_name4 = Debra Dore Thomas | established_date = | established_title3 = Incorporated | established_date3 = July 10, 1963 | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 62.12 | area_land_km2 = 59.22 | area_water_km2 = 2.91 | area_water_percent = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_note = | population_total = 121096 | population_density_sq_mi = 5818.62 | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 | coordinates = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 3 | elevation_ft = 13 | postal_code_type = Zip Codes | postal_code = 33065, 33067, 33071, 33073, 33075, 33076, 33077 | area_code = 754 and 954 | website = | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 12-14400 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0307614 | footnotes = | pop_est_as_of = 2017 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_est = 133037 | area_total_sq_mi = 23.99 | area_land_sq_mi = 22.86 | area_water_sq_mi = 1.12 | population_density_km2 = 2246.56 }} Coral Springs, officially the City of Coral Springs, is a city in Broward County, Florida, United States, approximately northwest of Fort Lauderdale. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city had a population of 121,096. It is a principal city of the Miami metropolitan area, which was home to an estimated 6,012,331 people at the 2015 census. The city, officially chartered on July 10, 1963, was master-planned and primarily developed by Coral Ridge Properties, which was acquired by Westinghouse in 1966. The city's name is derived from the company's name, and was selected after several earlier proposals had been considered and rejected. Despite the name, there are no natural springs in the city; Florida's springs are found in the central and northern portions of the state. During the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s the young city grew rapidly, adding over 35,000 residents each decade. Coral Springs has notably strict building codes, which are designed to maintain the city's distinctive aesthetic appeal. The city government's effective fiscal management has maintained high bond ratings, and the city has won accolades for its overall livability, its low crime rate, and its family-friendly orientation. History Awards and rankings Crime Geography and climate Demographics Government and infrastructure Economy Education Sports Media and culture Notable people Notes References Further reading External links * Category:Coral Springs, Florida Category:Cities in Broward County, Florida Category:Planned cities in the United States Category:Populated places established in 1963 Category:Cities in Florida Category:Planned communities in Florida